


A Not-So Daily Occurrence

by Sagittae



Series: Sleepy Hollow Alternate Universe Prompts [4]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Gen, bodyswitch!fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagittae/pseuds/Sagittae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, <em>hell</em> no,” she turned to him. “You do not get to say old timey British words like that while you’re <em>me</em>."</p><p>
  <strong>[Body-switching AU]</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Weird AU is weird :P I don't know if this has been done for Ichabbie yet, but I figured, why not? Enjoy!

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Miss Mills, I don’t think that--.”

“Do you know how long we could be stuck like this?”

“Yes, the text had said--.”

Abbie turned to him—or rather, turned to _her_. “This is bullshit.”

“I am aware that this is a load of poppycock, but—.”

“Oh, _hell_ no,” she turned to him. “You do _not_ get to say old timey British words like that while you’re _me_. If we’re going to even try to get through this, we have to at least attempt to act like each other.”

Ichabod nodded, “Agreed.”

Abbie sighed loudly and threw herself onto cabin’s small couch, putting her—Ichabod’s—head in her hands. Earlier that day, they had tried to investigate an old tribal cave on the outskirts of town, thinking that there would be clues there to try and somehow neutralize Henry’s powers. Instead, both she and Ichabod were met with clouds of dust and smoke that caused them to black out.

The next thing she knew, she was six feet tall, lanky and had a beard on her face.

She and Ichabod had gotten their bodies switched, and according to the writings they found on the wall, the spell would only wear off when they understood each other completely.

Abbie had always thought that she knew Ichabod pretty well, but maybe there were a few Founding Fathers from his past that he hadn’t told her about yet. Perhaps he had started some secret organization that lead up to the start of World War I or something. Either way, the next few days were going to be difficult.

She wiped a hand over her face. “Okay, let’s just go over this.”

(Damn, it was _so_ freaky to hear Ichabod’s voice without an accent.)

(She managed to make him sound like some new kind of foreign American.)

Abbie went on, “Rule number one: we don’t tell _anyone_ about this, not Irving, not Jenny, _nobody_. And in order to pull that off, we need to act like we usually would if we _weren’t_ stuck in each other’s bodies.”

He tilted his head, gazing at her curiously, and Abbie cringed internally. It made her look like a clueless puppy. “So… This would also mean that you must speak as I would: With a British dialect.” And now the cute puppy stare had changed into a look of disbelief.

“What?” Abbie grumbled, “I can manage a British accent… The real question is if _you_ can pull off an American one.” Because _man_ was it weird listening to herself talk with his English lilt.

Ichabod cleared his throat and made a small attempt, “I shall do my very best.”

He sounded horrible.

“Okay,” she took a deep breath. “Okay. We’ll keep working on that... Anyway, rule number _two_ : no super proper, seventeenth-century talk. You can’t go around as me using words like ‘admonition’ or ‘travesty’. People will look at you like you’ve grown another head—like _I’ve_ grown another head.”

Ichabod nodded, causing Abbie’s curled hair to bounce, “The same is required of you, lieutenant. You cannot speak as I would with your current vocabulary.”

She glanced at him with narrowed eyes, slightly offended, “What’s wrong with my vocabulary?”

He turned away, appearing as if he were about to say something before thinking better of it, “Nothing, Miss Mills.” But it was obviously something, as he kept looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. I’m not going to be in any spelling bees or decathlons any time soon,” she muttered.

“What is a spelling bee?”

Abbie glanced at the clock that read five-thirty on its hands. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 A few hours later, the door to the cabin opened and Jenny walked through, stopping at the sight of Ichabod and Abbie sitting on the couch and staring at her with wide eyes. The two seemed to exchange a panicked glance between them before standing from their seats.

Jenny ignored their strange behavior at first, more relieved than confused. Abbie had said she would call her once she and Ichabod got back from the cave. After the first two hours, she didn’t think too much about her sister’s silence, but once it got dark, Jenny had begun to worry, hence her visit to the cabin. “Thank god you guys are here. What’s going on?”

Abbie gave the man beside her a pointed look to which he retaliated with a death glare. Turning to Jenny, Abbie answered, “Nothing at the moment. What is up?” Ichabod instantly made a noise that sounded like a groan and a frustrated sigh put together.

Jenny’s gaze flitted from her sister to Ichabod then back to Abbie before deadpanning and asking, “What the _hell_ happened?”


	2. The Limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie and Ichabod find out that their curse is a bit more complicated than most. Especially since it seems to have a time limit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to a lot of kind requests, I've decided to add a bit more to this AU. I was overwhelmed by the amount of people who liked it, so thank you for that! Also, there will be one more chapter after this one, so stay tuned!

In the end, Jenny found out about their little predicament.

She had figured it out in those short five minutes after she had seen them at the cabin. The next _ten_ minutes were spent trying to block out the sound of her hysterical laughter. “Oh god, this is the _best_ ,” the younger Mills shook out a few more snickers. “Remind me to record you guys later.”

And for the rest of the night, the trio researched all kinds of spells and legends, only to find that there was no other way for him and the lieutenant to switch back into their proper bodies. They had to understand one another wholly and completely for them to return to their original forms. There was no alternative.

The next day, the pair faced their first trial of the outside world together. He was to take up the mind of the lieutenant, while Abbie was meant to do the opposite.

And so far, neither were doing very well.

Ichabod had almost walked into the mens’ restroom on accident and Abbie was having a hard time with the simple task of exiting her vehicle without bumping her head on the roof of the car. And Jenny wasn’t helping their situation either, finding great joy in taking advantage of their altered states.

“Hey Crane, can you pass me those files over there?” Jenny had requested from her seat at the other end of the archives.

Ichabod stood, ready to oblige.

“Oh, sorry,” she grinned, not appearing sorry at all. “I meant the _other_ Crane.”

The next few minutes after that was filled with loud bouts of laughter from Miss Jenny and Abbie’s – or in actuality – his own irritated scolding. Yet, while the lieutenant’s sister continued to make small jests at them, it was thanks to her that they had found a vital piece of information regarding their curse.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Abbie asked while impatiently crossing her arms. Was _that_ what he looked like when he was pouting…?

(Not that he would admit that he ever did such a thing.)

Jenny snapped the book shut, “It _means_ that if you and Crane don’t get your asses in gear, I’m going to have a new, very _British_ older brother by the end of the week.” He and the lieutenant locked eyes at the realization: they had five days until their change became permanent.

And with that thought stewing in their minds, the three retreated back to their homes for the night. Abbie dropped Jenny off at her apartment before taking Ichabod to the cabin, leading to a car ride that was filled with silence and tension. The static coming from the radio wasn’t doing much good to their mood, either.

Ichabod allowed his gaze to wander during this time, noticing that the lieutenant’s (again – _his_ ) hands were clenching the steering wheel tightly. He cleared his throat and then inquired, “What is on your mind, lieutenant?”

She looked at him with a raised brow and her reply dripped with sarcasm, “Really? I was just told that I might have to stay in your body for the rest of my life; what else could I _possibly_ be thinking about?”

Ichabod didn’t answer.

She let out a frustrated sigh. “Sorry,” Abbie sniffed and slid a hand over her face. “I’m sorry. I shouldn't be snapping at you; it’s not your fault.”

“You are already forgiven,” he spoke calmly before asking again. “What is it that troubles you?”

She scoffed, “ _This_? That we could be stuck in each other’s bodies forever? That we met over a year ago and apparently we _still_ don’t understand one another. And Jesus, we don’t even know where to start… How are we going to be able to do this?”

He assured quickly, “Faith, lieutenant. We have faced greater challenges; surely we can endure this one.”

She pressed her lips into a thin line. “I just-,” she stopped herself, rethinking something, before continuing on quietly. “I just thought we knew enough.” Abbie pulled up to the cabin and shut off the car’s engine before slowly turning to rest her gaze upon him. Her eyes appeared tired and dim, yet at the same time, there was a small light behind them. A certain awareness that shone clearly through her stare.

 _Fear_.

The fact that they did not know each other enough, enough to break their curse… it frightened her. And it planted the seed of doubt.

 _What else is the other person hiding…_?

But he pushed away the thought. They were mightier than this spell that had been cast upon them. They had faced their demons, both physically and mentally. If anyone could see Ichabod’s true heart, his _soul_ , it would be her.

(And he would not have it any other way.)

Ichabod took her hand, “Whatever it is that needs to be done, we shall do it together.” And with those words he was rewarded a small smile, one that he returned.

He believed that they could overcome this obstacle.

He had to.


End file.
